


Revelations

by Ashenious



Series: You-In-Verse (DMC) [6]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Blood, Other, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-09 03:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashenious/pseuds/Ashenious
Summary: It was supposed to be a pleasant day, one that turned into a vacation for reader and Dante, but what exactly happened?





	1. The End

This wasn’t how today was supposed to be.

The plans for today were to wait for Dante to get home from whatever job he was doing, pack your things together and then leave to go on vacation, something you had planned for forever ago. Dante needed a vacation; he had even said he had never been on a proper one before as work was always something on his mind.

But Lady and Trish had agreed to take any jobs that would spring up and called Devil May Cry while you both were away, something that had taken forever to get Dante to agree to as he was worried about paying off the bills for the month. You had talked to Morrison however, and even he had agreed that Dante needed some time off, and although he was a business man at heart who appeared cold and unmoving in his practices, something he had to be in this line of work, the other side of him came out as you talked to him.

“I almost can’t believe how long it’s been since Dante and I agreed to work together,” he had said, “But in all my years, I haven’t ever heard of him not taking a job cause he needed a break; never once has that happened. Even when I took some time off, when I had been injured in an accident, he still was doing any job that called him.

“I’ll make an exception this month,” Morrison said, his voice softer than before. “But this time, not as a broker or landlord, but as a friend to you. So, you best enjoy your time free from devil hunting!”

Thus, your planning had begun, you calling different places to find out their rates for staying, their prices for food (especially for pizza, cause you knew Dante and there was no way that man wasn’t going to not eat pizza on vacation), and the prices of travel. It was costly, all of it, and it was stressful to plan the dates for everything, as traveling was going to take a whole day by itself, plus the few days of doing nothing but relaxing, and then another whole day of traveling back.

Plus, would you both need an extra day to get back into the swing of things back at the shop? There was going to be a lot of laundry to do as you had a bunch of outfits chosen out to wear for this trip, things you’d never be able to wear for work, and you were going to make sure Dante wore different clothes than normal. No overpriced leather jacket this trip, nope, you wouldn’t allow him to bring it this time, he had other things he was going to wear, things you had never seen him even put on before.

It was stressful, to say the least, but everything was set a week before the trip; you had called everywhere and double checked times and reservations, making sure to write everything down once again, but everything matched your original page; everything was set in stone now. All that was left was to wait for Dante in the morning the day of the trip, his return time said to be 8 am, which actually meant 10 am because he had no sense of time whatsoever.

It was 10:05 when he flung open the door, him greeting you enthusiastically like he always did, something that always brought a smile to you no matter how messy or covered in blood he was. Today he wasn’t a mess though, a good sign for the day, and you jumped off the couch nearest to door to hug him around the chest, just a bit tighter than normal.

“You’re quite springy today!” he had said, gently lifting you up in his arms as he spun around once with you. “You’re pretty excited, huh?”

“Only a little bit!” you replied, your face plastered with a grin as you giggled at the spin he did. You slid your arms up from his torso, slowly sliding them over his shoulders as you let your legs wrap around his waist. Dante caught the movement of your arms, waiting until you finished moving before sliding his hands down to support your clinging, making sure to support you by your bum as you held on tightly. Once your grip on him was secure, you lowered your head into his neck, enjoying the warmth of being held once again after a whole day of not being around Dante.

“I’m still going to be worrying about the shop,” he admitted, you feeling his head turning as he looked over the shop slowly.

“It’ll be fine, I promise!” You said, slowly lifting yourself up to look at him, a tinge of worry present in his face. You lifted your hands and brought them to Dante’s cheek, letting them rest there for a second to feel the scruff that had been growing for a few days before bring his gaze to your own. “You trust Lady and Trish with your life, I think you can trust them with looking over the shop for a bit. They said that at least one of them will be here the whole time once we leave.”

“I know, I just…” before he could continue, you shook your head, bringing your hand up over his mouth and pouting a bit.

“No more talk from you, we need to pack!” you said, watching as Dante’s eyes traced over your face slowly. “Now, lets head upstairs, we need to be leaving by noon to make it to the station on time.”

But something had followed Dante, something that had never happened before. Dante wasn’t one to leave a job unfinished; he was a messy worker sometimes sure, but he always made sure that the people he worked for were safe before he left as he hated to see anyone get hurt, at least, to an extent.

Today was different, however, and since the man was only human, he had been deceived, tricked by his own kindness into thinking he had completed his job and given the okay to leave back home where he thought he’d be going on his vacation.

They had stormed in, a march of many demons into the store, one by one each using their strength and weapons to attack the store front, bringing down the doors and walls quickly and without warning. The front leader, the one who stood so proud before all the rest, walked in first, their face contorted with both anger and pride as they presented themselves before the two of you.

You had recognized them as the one who had come into the store to hire Dante for this job, the scar on their eye still prominent in their demonic form, so it was shocking to see them at the front as their original form was so kind and soft spoken.

But now here they stood just above you with a laugh so loud and mocking as you were laid upon the ground, the warmth of blood pooling below you as you felt the edges of your sight begin to spot into unconsciousness. Was it your blood? Or did it belong to the person who was most important to you? It was hard to tell, everything had happened so quickly as you hadn’t even had a chance to release your grasp on Dante when they came, the power and speed of the demons taking the both of you off guard.

Your ears rang and pain filled every part of your body, your head and arms feeling the most of the attack, but your will was strong as you forced yourself to move, your arms pushing off the ground to lift up your body. You refused to stay down, even as your eyes watched the drops of blood fall off and into the puddle below you. You were unable to hear yourself still, but you knew you were making noise as you raised up, unable to hold back anything from the pain that was within you.

Everything was blurry, the puddle of blood beneath you, the sight of your hands and arms shaking as they held you above the covered floor, but still your will kept you going, your mind circling back on what had just happened to keep your determination strong, back to what was suppose to happen today just before this had happened.

But determination could only be so strong for so long, and the crack of pain that flooded through your back suddenly began to shatter your will, bringing your body back to the ground, the puddle of blood below splashing about as you landed. You cried out, a scream being brought out that was louder than any you had released before.

The firmness of the demon’s foot held you down by your lower back, pain radiating from its place as you felt warmth fall from your eyes, no longer sure if it was tears or blood that fell now. You could still see, and although the edges of your sight were no longer viable, your eyes strained, hoping to catch sight of more than just pain and blood soon.

It was only when you heard actual words did your eyes focus, and although soft, the words were all that was needed to clear your sight, if only for a that moment.

“I’ll…kill you…” you heard, the voice strained not so far away from where you laid. Your head turned, slowly sliding against the rough floor below you, blood wiping against your cheek as you let your eyes fall on the source of the voice. Red covered your vision, the colour clouding most things that lay before you, but still some clarity remained to you.

It was the most horrible sight, something that would’ve brought tears to your eyes if they had not already been flooded by them, as Dante lay nearby, his entire being covered in blood just like you. He was surrounded, with at least 5 demons holding him down, each laying there within a foot of each other, their weapons laid down into him; each within him, no more than a few centimeters from each other and with each demon covered with blood that plastered them and the area around them.

Your determination still present, your dominant arm reached out slowly and shaking to the man, your mouth still letting out noises you couldn’t hear, its reach only being halted by being smashed into the ground by a new foot, one that was stronger and more firm than the one currently still laid into your back.

It took everything in your power to not lose it, your sight quickly being covered in spots of black by the pain flooding through you, your arm trying to retract from the pain only to be pinned to the floor by the new foot.

It was that exact moment, just as your sight had slowly began to fade out completely, that you saw what you wished you could have not: more sharp scythes and other weapons, ones you recognized faintly but were unable to place the origin of, come down onto Dante, a cry coming from the man that resonated through what was left of the office, his screams echoing off the walls and through the area.

It was a scream you had never heard before, having seen the man skewered by demons before, one that held only held pain behind it, with no joking intentions or sarcasm as the weapons entered into him like he liked to do when playing around with his enemies. The darkness of unconsciousness enveloped your sight, but your mind still remained, the sound of talk from the enemy still present as you fought your way into staying in the moment, but as your mind began to fade off, the words became so foreign to you, sounding like a language you had never heard before.

“This is your end, Son of Sparda.”


	2. Quaking

Darkness was all you could see for what felt like only a few moments, but you knew better as this wasn’t your first time losing consciousness, so when your sight slowly returned to you, your thoughts changed from what had happened in the store to trying to gather information about where you were now.

The first thought you formed was about how you were no longer in the store, the pure white ceiling above you currently shared no similarities with the dark and dusty ceiling at Devil May Cry, and this ceiling was way closer to you too, the lights embedded into it instead of hanging by the rafters.

You felt pain radiating in your arm, your barely opened eyes slowly turning from the blindingly bright ceiling to where your arm laid, it wrapped in a white cast and held up by a support on the mattress that was below you. You tried to move your fingers on your injured arm, a groan releasing from your throat as your fingers refused to move and only just caused a sharp pain to spread up toward your shoulder.

“Hey, good morning,” came a voice nearby. Pulling your eyes up and to the other side of the room, your eyes met Lady’s, hers soft but swollen looking, the bags under them telling you instantly that she hadn’t slept for an extreme amount of time. “Do you know where you are..?” she asked, slowly raising up from her seat nearby and walking to the side of your bed. Your eyes followed her, your uninjured hand slowly raising up as she stopped nearby, and then her hand grasped yours lightly, giving it a gentle squeeze as she looked over you.

“…Where i-” you started to say, a grunt coming out of your throat as you felt the harsh dryness in the back of your throat from lack of use.

“Don’t speak if you can’t,” Lady said, gently squeezing your hand again just before she lowered your hand onto the bed, keeping her hand on yours still.

“Dante…” you muttered, trying to keep your voice low as you spoke again. “Where is he?”

“He’s in the next room over. He’s…seen better days,” Lady explained, looking down to the floor as she spoke. “You both were in bad shape when we found you, and the store’s almost completely gone now.” As she spoke, you tried to pull your hand free, before resting it on the bed rail to try to raise yourself up. “Hey, you need to rest!” Feeling a hand on your chest, you pushed against it, slowly bringing yourself up despite the pressure to stop.

“Lady, please…” you muttered, gently grabbing her hand and pulling it off of your chest. “I want to be near him right now…” Carefully you swung your legs off of the bed’s edge, taking note of the lines running into your free arm that were attached to a nearby IV bag. You heard a sigh come from Lady, expecting to hear protest come from her next, but instead she moved, slowly stepping to the side and held her hand out to you.

“You two are way too stubborn sometimes…” she said as you reached for her hand, grasping it tightly as she lifted you up to your feet, a sharp pain flooding through your being as soon as your feet landed on the ground. You groaned, quickly pulling your hand free from Lady's and grabbing her shoulder for support, another pain flooding you when you tried to use your injured arm to grab for support. “Hey, hey! Slow down, he’s not going anywhere.”

“Yeah, but…” you muttered, your voice strained as you gently leaned again Lady who arms slowly wrapped under your arms to hold you up. “I just…can’t be in here after what I saw…” Hearing a small noise from Lady, you carefully stepped forward, your better arm reaching out to the IV stand and grasping the pole tightly.

Lady reached over as well, gently guiding the pole over to you and helping you hold onto it before slowly letting go of you, making sure not to step too far back until she was sure you weren’t going to fall.

Breathing hurt, every breath felt like there was someone standing on your lungs with each inhale, and every part of you was shaking, your legs feeling like pudding in an earthquake as you stood, the IV pole shaking as you held onto it, the sound bouncing around room.

“Maybe you should wait a bit longer…” Lady said quietly, gentle resting her hands on your shoulders.

“Nope, I’m already up…” you muttered, slowly picking up one foot and taking a step, annoyed at the pain that surged through you again. You repeated this, slowly making yourself breath in when you stepped down to help with tolerating the pain. “I’ll sit down in Dante’s room…”

Lady sighed, slowly following you as you walked toward the door, her pressing the button to open the door to your room when you neared it.

“He’s literally in the room just to your right,” she said, pointing to the door about 20 feet down from you. You turned, slowly dragging the IV pole with you as you made your way toward the room. “What was the last thing you remember? You’ll probably want to prepare yourself for what you’re going to see…”

“5 demons had their blades inside him, I think I know…what to expect…” you explained as you neared the room. Lady reached for and opened the door for you, gently rubbing your shoulders as you walked through the doorway.

You heard the sound of his heart beat first in the form of a machine, the sound echoing off the walls. His heart sounded normal to you, something you often listened to just before bed, and it was a welcome sound to hear.

As you slowly trudged further into the room, however, you were greeted by the sight of Dante on his own hospital bed, with an uncountable amount of wires going to and from his body from machines that were showed screens with vitals on them, with bandages and wrappings covering almost every part of his skin. The only part of his body that wasn’t covered was his face, although there was a wrapping around his forehead.

Tears quickly started falling from your eyes, quickly pouring off your cheeks and onto the floor. Lady noticed quickly, reaching up and attempting to wipe them away, only for them to replaced by more falling tears.

It took a little bit of time for you to get into the room completely, you slowing down with each step as you got closer to Dante. Once you were by his bed, Lady slowly let go of your shoulders, her asking you something you didn’t catch as you stared at Dante’s face. You shook your head slowly, your hand letting go of the pole before sliding itself over Dante’s face gently, gently feeling the scruff that was present.

“I’ll….go let the nurses know you’re in here.” Lady said quietly, you hearing her slowly step out of the room behind you. You ran your thumb over Dante’s face, tears still falling off your cheeks and onto the bed now. You stood there, feeling his face gently for a while, your legs screaming in pain as you continued to stand next to the bed.

It was only after a few minutes did your legs give out, you stumbling a bit to catch onto the bed, once again forgetting about your injured arm and yelping at the pain that shot through it as it collided with the bed railing. At the sound of your yelp, Dante’s hand shot up, quickly grabbing onto your free hand and pulling you closer gently.

Your eyes widened, quickly meeting his as you leaned against the bed, his eyes barely open as his gaze was focused on you. Your mouth hung open, a strangled noise coming from the back of your throat at the sight before you as you struggled to pull yourself up.

“Hey, don’t…” Dante whispered, his voice harsh and more rough sounding than you had ever heard before.

“Don’t you…don’t me!” you muttered, heart beginning to race as you clambered up onto the side of the bed, slowly resting yourself down onto it. “I’ve been so…worried about you!” you said, voice a bit louder than before, a bit of anger present in your words.

“Yeah, I bet…” Dante said quietly, slowly bringing his arm up and his hand sliding over your face as you watched him. You didn’t say anything, nor did he, as you both sat there, tears still falling off your cheeks as his eyes slowly moved over your face. There wasn’t much to say really, you both knew how the other was feeling currently, the looks on your faces telling the other everything they needed to know.

“What exactly…happened?” you asked quietly, leaning your head into Dante’s hand lightly, happy to feel the pressure.

“I think…I might’ve botched that last job…” he explained, slowly trying to bring his hand down from your face, chuckling a bit when your good hand forced his hand back to your face. “Lady and Trish saved our asses, so you were right about trusting them…”

“Oh, did they...?” you muttered, slowly running your thumb over Dante’s hand. “Lady helped me in here, I’ll need to thank her when she comes back…” your eyes turned to face the door to the room, pausing there for a moment before turning back to face Dante. Your eyes wandered down slowly, focusing on the IV that was sitting inside Dante’s arm, following it up the nearby monitor and bag that sat just behind his bed, tears slowly reforming in your eyes again.

“Hey, hey, don’t…” Dante began again, slowly bringing his hand up again.

“I already told you, don’t you give me that ‘don’t’ crap…” you said, letting tears fall again just as you slowly laid yourself down on the bed, sliding yourself up against Dante’s side. Feeling an arm wrap around you, you slid your arm up and rested your hand on Dante’s chest, feeling the beat of his heart against your hand.

“…Do you think that they have pizza here?” you heard Dante whisper, feeling a small snort come from you at the question. You tapped your fingers on his chest slowly, now wondering the same thing. 

“I hope so…” you replied, “Or else this will be a terrible vacation.”


End file.
